1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to, a host computer with a TV module and a subtitle displaying method.
2. Description of Related Art
People can see the news or films on television and there are subtitles corresponding to the news or the films. It is inconvenient and difficult for people who are unfamiliar with subtitles in the language of the program and they require subtitles in his or her own language.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.